soulgearversefandomcom-20200213-history
Soul Gear
Soul Gear is a life force bestowed in a human known as Yokiga, They are possessors of power beyond human measures. They are closest to the power of soul force than any other natural human. Soul gear has three modes, “inanimate”, “living”and “Soul” Inanimate is the sword form of Soul Gear, living is the soul Gear which is a transformation that is a appearance of a creature humanoid called Yokiga, And the Soul of the Gear which is said to be the final form of Yokiga, its form is currently unknown. “ The inanimate rises, the Living stand, The Soul flies above the land. Soul Gear Inanimate mode Each Yokiga has a weapon apart from each other, from swords to scythes to brass knuckles to guns etc. In this mode, The user can summon the weapon by focusing spirit and soul energy into their minds depending on if the user has low soul energy it won’t work properly, as they possess the weapon their abilities are increased by five times. In addition the can fire shots of explosive energy from their weapons called. Nothing changes about the user except their eye color. The weapon is the inanimate gear, representing the lifeless weapon of battle. Yokiga transformation ‘living’ mode The living mode is the life form of Soul Gear, representing the breath of life. In this mode the person transforms into the soul and flesh bonded. Each Yokiga’s physic is different from the others. They are able to transform by forming soul and spirit energy throughout the body pushing the soul’s pure energy into visibility. Normally soul energy is only in the body, but Yokiga can create external soul energy. The form is a mixture of flesh and soul, the soul can heal energy through pure energy, as well increasing strength, and speed by 20 times. Yokiga form can reshape their body mass, though tends to stay in appropriate size of their normal state. Yokiga can call forth the inanimate form of Soul Gear without any force. Soul Gear Final form This is the said to be the limit of the Soul Gear the “Soul” itself is when the body is replaced with the soul granting them intangibility to physical attack they are given power beyond anything a human could possess. They are fully transformed into soul energy and no longer needs physical aid such as sleep, food or water and weaknesses such as tired, or wounds and blood. No physical attacks will work unless they are soul and spirit attacks can affect the user this includes any elemental attacks as well. The Final Soul Gear no longer uses soul energy but Alpha energy which grants them a large amount of power as it feeds off of it’s surroundings and converts it into energy basically the universe is it’s source of power. They are not invincible they can be destroyed or defeated by absorbing the energy around them due to it taking a long time to convert the nature energy into Soul energy. Meaning if enough power is taken from them they won’t be able to transform for a while. Soul gear is weakened by Will force, Wicked,and Shima attacks. The Legendary mode “Human” Only one known appearance of this being… It is said that when those who possess soul gear come together in the blight of mankind they unite as one to become one human, The appearance is said to be nothing like that of a human. They say it's huge and covered in white and red. It covers the planet from darkness and it wields a large sword (Soul Key). It proudly stands as the protector. It is said that it uses the energy of everything and uses the energy of existence. It is said to have every type of element and energy. It can simultaneously regenerate from damage. It can resurrect the dead and heal anything. Its power is almost immeasurable as is it’s strength. The only attacks that can even dent it is Wicked attacks or dark energy also those who possess the powers of Shima. Soul Key The blade of the “Legendary Human” It is a large white cross blade that appears to be made of plasma and lightning. with a swing of it can cause a planet to die. The power it generates is from the Legendary Human itself and can extend it as well.